Before My Flash is Gone
by OnyxTheSaiyan
Summary: Masaaki never imagined that he would be a big hero, however with his memories lost to the wind he is forced into the role. Armed with a weapon and a new friend, Masaaki is going to make do with what he's got and try to find out the mystery that is his past. He will meet new people on his journey, friends and enemies. With them he will forge a story that will remain throughout time.
1. Prologue

Speech: "Hello Ryūko."

Kamui Speech: _"Hello Ryūko."_

Thought: _'Hello Ryūko.'_

 _Thanks to DekkTheODST for being my beta for this!_

* * *

Falling.

That was all that Masaaki could remember, everything else blurred past him. All his memories slipped through his hands like sand as they drifted away, he tried his hardest to grab the grains. Anything to keep his identity, but they would always escape in the end. After a while he gave up and slowly everything began to fade into a bright light.

Masaaki awoke to the smell of fire and ash, shooting up he saw that he was in a burnt out room. A large amount of the rafters that had held up the ceiling looked like they could collapse under the strain. Masaaki checked around the room one more time to see if there were any clues of where he was. Seeing nothing of interest he quickly left the room, leaving he now found himself in a large courtyard. Looking around he noticed that there wasn't much apart from an exit that seemed to lead to the front of the house, walking towards to it a flash of white caught his attention. Looking down he saw a torn bit of paper, reaching down he picked it up and turned it over. To say he was shocked was a bit of understatement.

Masaaki,

If you are reading this then I am most likely dead and this home has become compromised. I cannot tell you much, all I can give to you is this piece of information. You will find your answers at Honnōji Academy.

I

The paper was torn just at the bottom cutting off the name leaving him with a single character for a clue. Masaaki thought for a moment.

 _'Honnōji Academy huh, can't say that I have heard of it. Then again I can't remember a lot. I guess I have my first destination.'_

Masaaki was interrupted from his thoughts by a clunking sound, he looked around quizically trying to determine what the noise meant when all of a sudden the floor beneath him fell away into a pit of darkness. He looked around frantically flailing his arms in the air in an effort to defy the laws of gravity. Sadly his attempt failed miserably and he fell down into the hole, screaming like a girl all the way. Watching him a middle-aged man with shades chuckled slightly before wandering off.

* * *

Back with Masaaki, he could be seen still screaming like a girl as he fell when it clicked that he should probably be attempting to stop his descent. Masaaki desperately tried clawing at the side of the walls in a valiant attempt to stop his free fall. He succeeded partially but in the process he cut up his hands from them grinding against the stone. Soon however the wall disappeared and Masaaki soon realised that he had fallen into a larger antechamber that seemed to be filled with clothes. Looking down he spotted a tower of clothes rapidly approaching and he squeaked and pulled himself into a ball to protect himself from the impact. A small 'oof' sounded from Masaaki as he collided with the tower crashing into it and rolling down it until he finally came to a stop. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and winced as pain wracked his hand, gazing down at his limb he saw that he was bleeding heavily.

"Damn I gotta get this bandaged up, luckily for me I landed in the largest source of cloth around."

Masaaki got down on his knees and began searching for a suitable piece of clothing that he could use. What he didn't account for was his blood dripping down through the clothing and onto a discarded school uniform. However the blood didn't stain the clothing and was instead sucked up by the clothing causing it to rustle. As the boy was searching he heard a rustling behind him, turning around he couldn't see anything so went back to searching. He paused when he heard a raspy voice sound out.

 _"More~ ! Give me more blood! I won't go back to sleep!"_

Shooting up Masaaki turned around and looked to the source of the voice, he was shocked at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a black military uniform with orange trim and what seemed like two eyes that seemed to be staring intently at his bleeding hand. Masaaki looked down at his hand and then back to the uniform, before giving the intelligent reply.

"Errr What?"

Like it was a signal the uniform jumped at him.

 _"Give me more! Wear me!"_

It began by tearing off Masaaki's clothes as he desperately tried to pull it off him.

"H..Hey get off me! I don't want to be worn by you!"

However his cries went unheard as the uniform tore off his last piece of clothing and then flowed over his body like liquid. When it was in position Masaaki began to feel a surge of energy shoot through him and everything erupted into orange and he screamed.

When he came to Masaaki groaned.

"Arrgh... What happened?"

He wasn't expecting to recieve an answer but he was granted one by a soft female voice.

 _"You put me on Masaaki."_

Hearing the voice Masaaki spun round in a circle tensed up for a surprise attack.

 _"Down here."_

Looking down he was greeted at the sight of two orange eyes staring up at him, Masaaki blinked owlishly before everything rushed back at him before he squealed and pointed at the eye.

"You attacked me!"

The eye seemed to roll its eyes which confused Masaaki.

 _"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't go back to my dormant state and you were the best option."_

Masaaki sighed and looked around for an exit.

"Anyway do you know a way out of here?"

 _"There seems to be an exit behind you about 500 metres ahead."_

Masaaki turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally a break for once!"

He took off at a jog eager to get out of this weird place. Or at least he attempted to, for when he put down a boot he launched himself high through the air and crashed into the ceiling and then fell flat on his face back onto the ground.

"What the hell was that!?"

 _"I was about to tell you Masaaki but we are currently in my combat form, if you look down you can see what I'm talking about."_

Doing what the uniform asked him, Masaaki gazed down at his new attire. His eyes widened comically as he took in the new appearance. He was wearing what seemed to be a long black trench coat with glowing orange highlights running along its arms and down the back. The jacket itself looked skintight and hugged his toned body and was open at the front. Across his chest and abdomen there was an orange 'X' that covered his modesty... ever so slightly. He was wearing some tight trousers that hugged his legs and had an orange belt running around it. To finish it off he had some heavy duty boots on. His navy blue hair also had some changes with it becoming more wild looking and now had an orange highlight in it.

"Holy Crap! What the hell am I wearing!? I look like a stripper!"

 _"Like I said we are in my combat form and it has to touch less of your skin so you can use my full potential without being overwhelmed by my power."_

Masaaki took a moment to take it all in and then decided that it was probably best that he didn't ask questions. He gazed down at the eyes that had grown larger in this new form.

"I've gotta think of a name for you otherwise this will be too awkward."

Masaaki thought for a moment before a light bulb flashed above his head.

"Ahah! I'll call you Senkō (Flash)!"

The eyes look down for a moment as if in contemplation before it looked up and moved up and down.

 _"That is an acceptable name for me, are we ready to leave now?"_

Masaaki nodded and steadied his position, he took off at a jog but even then it was still extremely quick and he could soon see the light of the exit. However something caught his attention. Lying just in front of the exit there was a small plinth that seemed to hold a huge sword that seemed to be made up of segments. The guard had clockwork within it and the handle was orange. Slowing down to a stop, Masaaki considered the weapon for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the hilt and pulling. Due to his strength being enhanced by Senkō he soon pulled out the sword and held it up in all its glory. He gave it a twirl before accidently clicking a button on the hilt which caused the gears in the guard to spin, suddenly the sword shrank down in size until only a regular ballpoint pen was left. Masaaki held it in his hand before attaching it to his belt.

"This will be useful..."

Masaaki then walked out of the exit and began his journey to Honnōji Academy, little did he know that he would change the course of an entire universe.

* * *

Thanks for reading my prologue for my new story Before My Flash is Gone! Please give it a follow or a favorite if you liked it! Please leave a review so I can improve in my writing!

Kind Regards,

OnyxTheSaiyan


	2. Chapter 1- It Begins

Speech: "Hello Ryuko."

Kamui Speech: _"Hello Ryuko."_

Thought: _'Hello Ryuko.'_

* * *

It was a normal day in Honno City, the slums were bustling with activity as people got on with their lives. Students were making the long trip up to the top where the academy was located. A young man with navy blue hair and a streak of orange wearing a uniform that was similar to that of the boys around him was making his way up the school. However his uniform was very different and was earning him a lot of odd looks from nearby bystanders, for his uniform was a pitch black and had orange stripes lining it. These people however decided to not ask any questions for they knew that you don't ask questions if you want to survive in the city.

As the boy was making his way up he heard a loud sound echo throughout the city as the PA system activated.

"Hey Transfer Student, can you hear me? I have your best friend here who will be executed in one hour exactly!"

However the boy had stopped listening at this point and was instead looking up at the top where the academy was located.

"So I guess that's where we will find our answers eh Senkō?"

 _"Yes, I believe that it is the best place for us to start looking for answers Masaaki."_

The boy then began trekking up the winding paths to the academy where he knew that he would find someone who could help him.

* * *

The boy had now reached the the entrance of the academy, he pushed his way through the crowd of students and once he had reached a better position he was greeted with an odd sight. In front of him there seemed to be a boxing arena with two guys standing in the middle, behind them there was a girl strapped to a cross and was hanging over what seemed to be a vat of oil. Masaaki was baffled, what kind of school executed their own students by boiling them in oil?! As he was about to go in and stop this farce he was interrupted by a black blur launching into the sky and blowing away a bunch of students. He watched as the new figure freed the girl from her restraints and got her to safety. He was impressed when the new person began to fight the boy who used obscenely sized boxing gloves which Masaaki was sure were illegal. He noted the power and speed that the boy seemed to throw his punches, it seemed that the uniform was giving him superhuman speed and power. However he noted that the figure took the punches like they were nothing.

"Hey Senkō that person is either superhuman or they are wearing something similar to that guy."

 _"That is correct Masaaki, from what I can tell those punches would most likely kill or seriously wound a normal human."_

The boy nodded and looked back to the fight, he turned just in time to see the boy land a savage corkscrew on the figure and tore the cloak they wore to shreds. When he saw who was beneath the cloak he let out a whoop and pumped his fist, he pointed his finger at Senkō's eye.

"Hah! I told you I wouldn't be the only one!"

The boy began to laugh maniacally whilst Senkō rolled its eyes at the boys actions. Seeing the odd looks he was receiving, Masaaki coughed and looked back to the fight. The girl could be seen dodging the boys strikes like they were nothing and began to land some savage hits of her own on the boy. He watched with interest that when the girl landed her finishing blow the boys uniform shredded into pieces and a red strand seemed to be absorbed by the uniform.

 _'Hmm that looked interesting.'_

He watched on as the boy was launched sky-high to the top of the academy where he could make out a figure watching down upon the events. He chuckled when a wall of students appeared in order to block the body, but their efforts were in vain as a splatter of blood sprayed across the woman's cheek.

"She seems like the queen bee of this place... I wonder if she will have some answers..."

However the boy was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw the girl fall to one knee, he quickly grabbed his pen from his belt.

"Looks like it's time for us to step in Senkō!"

Masaaki shoved the pen into his arm and then took it away and watched as a stream of blood flowed out and was hungrily absorbed by Senkō. Sparkles could be seen throughout the clearing coming from Masaaki's position. Soon Senkō began to contort and flowed around his body and transformed into its combat form. He then clicked his pen and the sound of gears turning could be heard as his pen extended and shifted into its sword form. Crouching down Masaaki suddenly shot off at high speeds causing students around him to be launched away by the air pressure. He landed in front of the girl and turned his head to her.

"Get Going! I need to ask you some questions and I can't do that if your dead!"

The girl quickly nodded and jumped off and sprinted towards the exit, Masaaki began to hold off the wave of One-stars that had jumped at them in order to apprehend them. However one swing from his Pen-sword sent them flying through the air, up above a certain Student President watched the events below her unfold with a raised eyebrow betraying her interest and confusion. Deciding to find out more she took a step forward and her heel click could be heard throughout the academy, a light shined down from behind her silhouetting her figure to the masses.

"You there in the Kamui! What is your name!"

Masaaki grinned and shook his fist at the woman.

"It's common courtesy to give the person your name first if you want to know theirs!"

A gasp could be heard from the student body, however it was cut off by a chuckle from Satsuki.

"Hehe, very well I am the Student President of Honnōji Academy. Satsuki Kiryūin! Now what is your name boy!"

Masaaki gave a mock bow to the woman before replying in a sarcastic tone.

"The name's Masaaki! Your Highness!"

Looking around he saw that the girl from earlier had disappeared, turning back to Satsuki he gave a cheerful wave.

"As much as I would like to stay around, I have places to be and people to see! Later!"

With that Masaaki pushed off from the stage and plowed through a wave of students and made to the exit. Back up top with Satsuki, she turned to her Elite Four.

"Inumuta! Is that boy a student here?"

Said boy was furiously typing away on his keyboard, soon he looked up at Satsuki and gave a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Lady Satsuki but there is no record of this Masaaki at all. It's as if he has just popped up out of nowhere."

Satsuki mulled over the new information, this could suggest that he was a top spy for Kobe or somewhere but she doubted it. For they had just caught a Kobe spy the other day. This boy interested her, she had no clue that there was Kamui's for men. The only one's she knew of was the one that the new Transfer Student had and the one in the Kiryuin Manor. She licked her lips, perhaps this boy could prove to be a worthy ally in her secret fight against the life fibres. She turned her head to Gamagori.

"Send a letter of invitation to this Masaaki! I want to see how he handles life at Honnōji Academy."

Gamagori and the rest of the Elite Four bowed to Satsuki as she walked past giving a brief.

"Yes Lady Satsuki!"

Satsuki made her way along and took a seat and took a cup of tea from Soroi, sipping from it as she contemplated what effect this would have on the future of the academy.

* * *

Back with Masaaki he is seen running through the city as he made his way after the girl from earlier, down below him he catches sight of the girl laying on the floor unconscious with a band of youths leering over her. He was about to jump down and deal some justice to the perverts when a blur launched itself into the boys and knocked them over. He blinked owlishly as he watched the girl who had been taken hostage earlier start putting the boy's in choke-hold's whilst lecturing them on trying to feel up unconscious girls. Deciding this was a good time to hop in he jumped down behind the girl and gave a quick wave.

"Yo!"

All of the boys and the girls shot up in the air surprised by the new person, however the girl recovered the quickest and jumped at the boy.

"Thank you! You saved Ryuko from those creepy One-stars!"

However before the girl could glomp him, Masaaki caught her in mid air and then carefully set her down on the floor.

"OK, lets calm down here. The name's Masaaki, Miss?"

"Mako Mankanshoku!"

Called out the girl cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Mako."

Masaaki gazed down at the collapsed form of Ryuko before looking back at Mako.

"Is there somewhere we can take her? She needs some medical attention right away."

Mako nodded her head rapidly.

"My Father owns a backstreet doctors! We'll take Ryuko there!"

Masaaki nodded his head, as they were about to leave there was a massive crash behind them. Pulling his blade into a defensive pose, Masaaki was greeted with the humongous frame of Gamagori.

"Masaaki! You have been personally invited to attend Honnōji Academy by Lady Satsuki! Arrive at school early in the morning ready for lessons!"

Gamagori handed over a small sheet of paper with the formal paperwork showing his acceptance into Honnōji Academy, Masaaki took the piece of paper from the giant's hand and gave a small nod.

"OK I guess I may as well stick around for a bit longer."

Gamagori gave a quick nod then started to walk back up to the school. Masaaki was bewildered that the Three-Star Student had just let him and Ryuko go, but decided that it was best not to look the gift horse in the mouth and went along with it. Kneeling down he picked up Ryuko into his arms.

"Come on then, Mako you lead the way."

"OK Masaaki!"

The boy followed after the energetic girl through the streets of the city and back to Mako's house, whilst thinking about what he should do next.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first Chapter of Before My Flash is Gone! Please leave a follow or a favorite! Please drop a review as well as it allows me to improve my writing!

Kind Regards,

OnyxTheSaiyan


	3. Chapter 2- Honnōji Strikes Back!

Speech: "Hello Ryuko."

Kamui Speech: _"Hello Ryuko."_

Thought: _'Hello Ryuko.'_

 _Let me know if you guys can get the two references I put in, Happy Hunting!_

* * *

Ryuko woke up to a slim figure standing over her checking out her body, she was unable to make out any features due to the light silhouetting the person. However her natural reflexes kicked in rather quickly.

"PERVERT!"

Ryuko punched up and landed a savage uppercut launching the boy off his feet and onto his ass.

"Ow what the hell!"

The boy cried out rubbing his jaw desperately trying to get rid of the pain, Ryuko jumped to her feet and looked around desperately.

"Hey where's my scissor-blade!"

Mako popped out with the case containing the blade.

"Here you go Ryuko! Oh hey Masaaki!"

"Thanks Mako! Wait- Masaaki? Who the hell is Masaaki!?"

The now identified Masaaki slowly got to his feet.

"That would be me, the guy who saved your ass from getting captured after your little fight with that weird boxing guy."

Ryuko looked perturbed for a moment before remembering back to the day before, when a look or realisation crossed her face.

"Wait your that guy with the huge ass sword and the stripper attire!"

A vein on Masaaki's forehead bulged out and his eyebrow started twitching.

"Like you can talk, Miss Exhibishionist! But yea I'm the guy with the huge ass sword as you so aptly put it and I came here to get some answers, you just happened to seem to be the best link for me to follow seeing as how you have a similar kind of uniform to me. Ryuko looked the boy over, his hair seemed to stand out to her due to it having a similar highlight like her own except orange. She switched back to Masaaki when he held out a piece of torn paper, she read it over quickly before glancing up at the boy.

"I woke up in a burnt down house, I found that slip of paper by the entrance to the place and as I was reading it the floor opened out from beneath me.

Ryuko blinked owlishly, completely ignoring the previous comment on her choice of attire.

"Wait, don't tell me you fell into a big chamber filled with clothes?"

Masaaki looked over at the girl curiously.

"Yea... Why'd you ask?"

Ryuko rubbed the back of her head.

"Yea, before I got Senketsu I got beat up by that boxer guy real bad and I had to leg it. I went back to my house and I fell down a hole like the one you talked about, I managed to stop myself but I cut myself pretty badly. I looked around for some clothes to use as a bandage when Senketsu found me."

Masaaki had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Blood huh? Senketsu? I assume that's the name of your sailor uniform?"

Ryuko nodded at the boy.

"Yup."

"Your situation sounds exactly the same as mine... Is that just a coincidence or is there something more to this..."

Ryuko looked uncomfortable at the amount of strain that was showing on the boy's face.

"Hey there, you look like your gonna burst a blood vessel if you keep doing that..."

Masaaki let out a sigh before taking a seat on the floor.

"That's my problem, I have nothing else to think about. I have to grasp at every little detail in order to get me closer to the truth..."

Ryuko gazed across at the boy with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Masaaki gazed across at the young girl.

"I...I don't have any memories of before I woke up."

Ryuko was shocked before chuckling nervously.

"Your not serious right? Your pulling my leg here."

Masaaki simply just gave her a dead-pan stare.

"The only things that I can remember are my name and a feeling of falling... Everything else is just... gone."

Ryuko had a disturbed look on her face.

"So you've lost everything that defined you? That's... terrifying."

Masaaki gave a solemn nod.

"Hence the reason I came here to Honnōji Academy, to find answers and you seemed to be the best source I could find. Well you and that Satsuki person, she's in charge of the place I was sent to so she has to know something."

Ryuko nodded.

"I came here as well to find answers to who killed my father, all I've got to follow is that they stole the other half of these."

Ryuko brandished her half of the scissor blade, which Masaaki took the time to examine. Following it's razor sharp edge up the blade and to the hilt of the weapon.

"Damn... that's a nice weapon you've got there, it looks like it can cut through steel."

Ryuko grinned at the boy before she took on a sombre tone.

"Yea.. this was the weapon that killed my father. But he entrusted it to me in his dying moments so I wasn't going to let it go to waste."

Masaaki nodded.

"Then I assume you also feel that Satsuki may have your answers."

Ryuko nodded whilst placing the scissor-blade back in its case.

"Yup, I'll get the answers from the bitch even if I have to beat it out of her."

Masaaki grinned at the girl.

"Well I'm happy with that! As long as I can get more answers on who I am and what happened to me."

Masaaki offered his hand to the girl.

"Allies?"

Ryuko looked at the offered hand before her face split into a hug grin.

"You got yourself a deal, stripper boy!"

"Oi!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in_ Honnōji Academies Sewing Club

Shirō Iori can be seen working at a console, rapidly typing in a bunch of figures and data in, nearby Sanageyama is seen standing over two figures who are kneeling in front of the Student President. One of them is a young woman with blonde ponytails holding a large tennis racket whilst the other is young man with short spiky black hair, armed with a large glove and baseball bat.

"Omiko Hakodate / Will Ruth reporting!"

Announced the two teens as the knelt down.

"How goes the preparation for the inter-league matches?"

"Milady, All of the club members have dedicated themselves to training, we will crush the northern hicks."

The other boy nodded.

"The same goes for all of my members, Milady. They are all in peak condition and will crush any opposition."

Sanageyama spoke up at this point, glancing down at the captains.

"This is an armed suppression in the guise of inter-league matches, if your two clubs succeed then our dominance of northern Japan will be complete. _Don't_ fail us."

The two captains grinned.

"Understood!"

Suddenly to the right of the two captains, some wardrobes began to descend from the ceiling sliding open to two uniforms that were silhouetted by a white light. Shirō took this moment to step forward and gestured at the two uniforms.

"These are your new Two-Star Goku uniforms, Omiko you have a Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Uniform whilst Will has a Her Baseball Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Uniform. These are gifts from Lady Satsuki."

The two captains looked in awe at the glistening red and black stars plastered across the front of the two uniforms, they quickly turned and bowed to Satsuki.

"Thanks you for this amazing gift Lady Satsuki!"

Satsuki merely nodded before turning on her heel and walking to her personal elevator.

"Carry out your mission."

However as she was walking she stopped and turned her head to Will Ruth.

"Ruth you have an additional mission of testing the other transfer student, Masaaki. See if he is worthy of attending Honnōji Academy."

Will bowed his head.

"As you command, Lady Satsuki!"

Turning back Satsuki made her way into the elevator clutching her sword, after a short trip she sat down in her chair and accepted a cup of tea from Soroi.

"Why do you not wear a Goku Uniform, Miss?"

Satsuki smirked.

"This sword is more than sufficient for me."

Soroi bowed.

"Are you saying that no uniform is worthy of you?"

Satsuki didn't reply and merely took a sip of the tea.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

After a night of antics with the Makanshoku's; Masaaki, Ryuko and Mako were walking up to the academy for another day of classes. As they were walking up to the entrance, Mako was talking to Masaaki and Ryuko about staying over at her house. However as they were walking up to the entrance a barrage of what seemed to be tennis balls connected with Mako's face leaving it bruised, the two teens were stunned as the girl continued talking like nothing had happened. Their faces then contorted into grimaces of horror as repeated volleys of bright yellow balls crashed into Mako's face leaving it more disfigured with each blast, Ryuko growled and quickly whipped out her scissor blade. The crimson blade flashed through the air and cut the next volley of projectiles into tatters, replacing the weapon back into its case she quickly pointed a finger at the offending individuals.

"Oi! What's the big idea!"

With a flick of her blonde hair the opposing women offered the teens a sharklike grin.

"Omiko Hakodate, Captain of the tennis club! I was merely dealing out punishment to Mako for missing team practices yesterday!"

Masaaki raised a hand.

"You do realise that Mako here was kidnapped against her will by one of your fellow captains."

Hakodate licked her lips.

"She did not send a note of absence to the club so she must therefore be punished, only a weakling would allow themselves to be captured."

Ryuko growled at the girl.

"Well you're gonna have to get through me!

The girl glanced back to Mako.

"Hey Mako, you get to class. I'll deal with this bitch!"

Mako saluted.

"Thank you Ryuko!"

The girl then shot off at a speed that defied logic as she manuevered herself past the club and through the gate, stunning everyone there. Snapping out of their confusion everyone got into fighting positions. Ryuko grinned before looking down at Senketsu.

"Alright let's do this Senketsu!"

However there was no response from the sailor uniform causing Ryuko to quickly become confused.

"Oi Senketsu? You there?"

Masaaki stepped forward and was about to alert Ryuko when he heard a whistling sound and a shout.

"MILLION MILE HOUR SERVE!"

Suddenly a huge force slammed into Masaaki's gut causing his eyes to bulge and spittle to fly from his mouth, he was then sent promptly flying off and crashed into a wall and slumped down in a crumpled mess. Ryuko glanced back in shock.

"Masaaki!"

However she was cut off by a barrage of tennis balls that crashed into her and sent her flying over the wall and into the water unconscious, Masaaki cracked an eye open as he slowly wobbled his way to his feet. He looked up and watched as a boy walked up to him with a Two-Star Goku uniform, a pitching glove on one hand and a huge glowing red baseball bat held loosely in the other.

"Your fight is with me, Will Ruth, Transfer Student!"

Masaaki began to shakily reach for his pocket which contained his pen-sword, however before he could reach it the boy was right in front of him with his bat prepared to swing.

"Nope, I ain't gonna give you a chance to do your stripper act!"

The boy quickly swung forward and landed a devastating hit to Masaaki's jaw sending him flying through the air, unconscious, and into the water just like Ryuko had.

"HOME RUN SMASH!"

As the boy brought his bat onto his shoulder he heard some steps behind him, turning round he was greeted with the grinning sight of Hakodate. He gave a small snort.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was gonna be, he could have at least put up a fight."

Hakodate nodded.

"Yes, their defence was very shoddy."

She glanced back over her shoulder to where the remainder of her club members were.

"Well I better get back to training, I do not want to disappoint Lady Satsuki."

Ruth nodded.

"Yes.. I need to make sure that all my members are up for the matches. I guess I will see you in the two-star lounge."

With that the two club-president's left the area to rendezvous with their respective clubs.

* * *

Meanwhile a man with blue hair and shades was seen to be walking through the sewers that ran underneath Honnōji Academy, as he kept walking he soon came across an open area. Gazing up he a pair of beaten up teenagers hanging from one of the sewer gates, Masaaki was hanging by his foot whilst Ryuko's case was holding her up. He gave a small tired sigh before walking up to go and fetch the two whilst wondering what would happen now that these two were on the playing field.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy recently doing exams and I had to spend more time revising and less for writing, I'll try my best to get another chapter out ASAP for you guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please leave a favourite or a Follow or more importantly a review!_

 _Till next time!_

 _OnyxTheSaiyan_


End file.
